The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that can be used to wind line.
To fish, in general, a fishing line is commonly attached to a fishing reel rotor and something is attached to the line to catch fish. Over time, and after being stored during the off season, the fishing line will wear out, and develop a “memory” of being looped around the fishing reel rotor, making casting more difficult, and tangles more likely. For best results, one should replace the fishing line at least once per season.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, winding line from a fishing line rotor onto a fishing reel rotor is very challenging because the rotation of the fishing reel rotor twists the fishing line, one twist for every fishing reel rotor rotation. Since the fishing reel rotor does not have a mechanism to eliminate line twists when transferring line from a fishing line rotor to a fishing reel rotor, the rotating process will create line twists, resulting in the line becoming fouled.